


The Boy in Blue

by StarryNightson



Series: Crankiplier Multichapter [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, team purple - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amyplier isnt canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future AU, M/M, Mark is in college, Past AU, The Girl In The Fireplace inspired, Timey-Wimey, no youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightson/pseuds/StarryNightson
Summary: Darkiplier messes with Mark, leading him to fall in love with a boy he met on his laptop, sadly the boy's timeline isn't the same as his.





	1. Year: 1940

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-watched The Girl In The Fireplace, and I thought "hey what if i make a crankiplier version with angst too"

_> 11/6/2020<_

_> [11/6/1940]<_

Mark just got home from college, he was exhausted. Engineering was quite hard. Good thing he ate dinner after he left school so he could just flop in bed after he’s done surfing the net. Mark sat staring at his laptop screen, bored was he? Minutes past, first it was 4 then 8 then 26, at the 27th minute his screen started to glitch. Statics covered his whole screen, and then stopped, spawning to an image of a boy. The boy didn’t notice him, he was writing. Mark took a glance at Tyler, who was meters away from his before he turned his attention back to the boy.

 

The boy was young, he wore reading glasses. Mark wanted to see his full face. He wondered if the boy could see him. Mark cleared his throat, trying to get the boy’s attention to him. And it worked. The boy shot up from whatever he’s writing. He yelped when he saw Mark in his mirror.

“Wha- What are you!?”The boy nearly screamed. He was terrified but also fascinated. There was a man in his mirror for god’s sakes. This only happens in comic books or fairytales. He fixed his glasses and closed his notebook.

Mark, on the other hand, was also mesmerized. So he can see and hear him. Mark studied the boy’s features. His hair was brown, his lips were in a fine shade of pink, his eyes were gorgeous blue ones he’s never seen like gleaming blue orbs.

“What…what are you doing in my mirror?” Ethan asked. He thought he might be dreaming. He pinched himself to test the theory, only to get his reaction from the pain. Nope, he’s not dreaming, but this sure is weird.

“So I’m in your mirror, huh.”

“Yes, you are, mister…”

“Mark Fischbach, but please call me Mark.”Mark noticed the boy’s voice is quite chipper, and he does look young. He might have to ask how old he is.

“Hello mister--- er, M-mark,” Ethan narrowed his eyes as he finally caught up with reality. “How are you talking to me?” “This is isn’t possible!” Ethan started rambling.

“I don’t think it’s possible too, welp. Oh hey, what’s your name?” Mark definitely knew who caused this talking from a computer to a mirror. It was none other than someone who calls himself Dark. Dark likes to mess with Mark whenever he’s bored or not in a meeting with the others. But Mark wondered out of all he could do, why this? What’s the point? He shrugged at the thought. He’s gonna out sooner or later.

“Oh! Of course, my name is Ethan Nestor-Darling,” Ethan giggled. He totally forgot to introduce himself, how silly. Mark, on the other side, found Ethan’s giggle adorable.

 

“How old are you, Ethan?”

 

“I’m 13,”

 

13…So that’s why his voice was still squeaky.

 

“What year are we in, Eth?” Mark pressed on another question. He needs to know, Ethan’s background seems to look like around the late 30s and barely in 40s. Nobody in the present age would have a background that’s decades old.

 

“Well…1940, why, are you like from the future?” Ethan smiled and rolled his eyes playfully at the thought of being in the future. He and his brother liked to talk about time shenanigans and all but he knew he shouldn’t mess with time or else the timeline would go doomed. But he wondered why Mark asked. For instance, he does look like he’s from the future, but that’s not possible…or is it?

 

“About that,” Mark said. Ethan tilted his head. He can’t be serious. “You might think I’m from the future but… It’s the year 2020 here.” Mark finished and smiled at the boy. Ethan’s eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

 

“Are you joking?”

 

“I mean, I am in your mirror, remember?” Ethan slowly nodded. He’s right, he’s in his mirror, talking to him, so that might make sense that he’s from the future. Ethan opened his mouth to reply but his name was called for dinner, and he had to make his homework afterward.

 

“Ah, mother is calling. Well, it was nice meeting you, Mister Fish---Fistch---err, Mister Mark, but I have to go now!” Ethan smiled and waved before he left. Mark heard Ethan’s door close. Ethan had a hard time pronouncing his last name. He can’t blame him and many people do too. But he found this one adorable.

 

Mark relaxed in his bed. He hoped that he could talk to Ethan again but he knew tomorrow it’d be gone. He turned his laptop off and glanced at his roommate again, making sure if he saw him talking to Ethan, he hoped he hadn’t. He tucked his laptop away and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

 


	2. Year: 1944

_> 11/7/2020<_

_> [1944]<_

Mark woke up from his deep slumber. He shot up and looked at his clock. He scrambled when he saw the time. He was gonna be late. He cursed, heading to the bathroom.

Tyler woke up when he heard Mark panicking. He chuckled. He'll just have to tell him once he's out of the bathroom.

Mark got out of the bathroom and quickly dressed himself. He looked at Tyler who was casually making breakfast, humming happily.

"What are you doing, so chill?" Mark asked while he was putting his shoes. Tyler laughed before answering.

"Mark, it's the weekend, there's no class today."

Mark stopped and glared at Tyler. He knew about this and he wants him to get crazy about being late. Tyler burst out of laughter. Mark joined him.

"Oh, you dick! You just wanted me to panic, didn't you?"

"It was funny to watch you,"

Mark groan and went to change back into comfortable clothes. He doesn't want to go out today. He just wants to stay in bed and sleep. Tyler was definitely going out with his friends. He said something about cinema or something.

Mark remembered Ethan. He quickly got in bed and grabbed his laptop. He was hoping to see him again. He was an interesting kid. He saw his wifi connection having no bar. He groaned. He went into his files to look for movies to re-watch. He went on watching the first part of  **Avengers: Infinity War.**

He was halfway through the movie when his screen started glitching. He already knew what it meant. He waited for it to stop. When it did, it spawned an image of the same room, except the posters, were replaced. He saw a lanky teen pass by. Ethan was walking circles, and he looked worried.

Mark cleared his throat the same way as before, gaining Ethan's attention. Ethan stopped and turned his head to his mirror. His eyes widened. He quickly ran to his desk, where the mirror lies. He felt happy after all the years that passed by.

"Mister Mark?" Ethan started.

"Ethan?" The boy he was talking to yesterday looked different. He was taller. His face no longer has the baby fat. He looked more handsome. But the eyes still remained beautiful.

Ethan smiled when Mark recognized him. "It's been 4 years!" He exclaimed. Mark didn't know it took him that long. It was just a few hours in his timeline.

"So it's 1944?"

"Yeah, and..." Ethan trailed off. The war, the world war that's happening and continued now. He was afraid once again. He wanted to be an actor but since this war was happening then, he had no choice to but to go to military school. It was his parent's decision; his older brother was in the military too. And god knows he'll definitely die on the battlefield.

"Ethan, what's wrong," Mark got worried, of course, he knew about the world war. He saw Ethan was about to cry.

"Mark, it's the war. It's happening," Ethan cried. He covered his face with his hands. Mark was in the future, he probably knew what was going to happen to him.

"Eth, it's okay,"

"No, it's not! I'm going to military school and I'm going to die during the battle! I'm never going to see you again," He continued to sob while wiping his tears. He doesn't look at Mark, he was too afraid to let Mark watch him cry.

"There were soldiers that survived, ya know. You're not going to die, Ethan, I swear."

"Really?" He finally looked up. Mark nodded. Before Mark even realized it, his laptop shut down. Its battery was low. Mark cursed, as his screen went all black. He quickly looked for his charger and charged it. He forgot to charge it last night because he was too tired from school.

He hung his head, as he set his laptop on his nightstand, knowing that after a few hours, Ethan's timeline is going to change again.

He slept to kill time, and by the time he woke up, his laptop was nearly full. He couldn't wait until it was full, so he quickly turned it on. He didn't know how fast it'd glitch out. He waited and waited until it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the world war 2 started at 1939, i just wanted to change it up a bit


	3. Year: 1946

_ >11/7/2020<_

_> [1946]<_

 

Ethan’s head rested on his desk. Mark saw him, perfectly fine. “Ethan?” Mark started. Ethan quickly looked in his mirror. He looked more mature than the last time. He’s 19 now, and the war ended a year ago.

“Mark?” Ethan’s eyes lit up the moment he saw Mark. He smiled. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to hug Mark because he was right.

“You’re right! I survived but…” His face fell when he remembered that his brother didn’t make it. “My brother, he died.”Mark felt guilty. His heart dropped.

“I’m sorry Ethan, I didn’t know,”

“It’s okay, I’m over it. But he was just,” He sighed, “he was my older brother, we were so close. He liked to spoil me without wanting anything in return. I couldn’t save him, there was a bomb that came into our way,” Ethan started to cry at the memory. He was guilty, “it’s all my fault!”

“Ethan, don’t say that it was the bombers fault, not yours. You didn’t set the bomb, they did.”

Ethan sniffed and wiped his eyes. He smiled. He was thankful Mark was here. How much he missed him.

Mark tried to cheer him up. He sang for him. Ethan said he’s got the voice of an angel. Mark blushed at the compliment. Mark started to tell cheesy jokes. Ethan laughed so hard. The exchanged jokes for an hour until Ethan told him about when he was 14. He was meaning to talk to him. After school, 14-year-old Ethan would wait in front of his mirror for Mark to show up. He did this until he turned 15. 15 were when he found his first girlfriend. He still tried to wait for Mark, but he gave up eventually and lost all hope.

Mark said about how his time works. Ethan didn’t get it at first but got it eventually when Mark re-explained that hours or minutes in his present timeline, Ethan’s would be years, whenever he turns his laptop off.

They chatted maybe flirted until Mark drifted to sleep. It was 12 PM in his timeline. Ethan watched him sleep. He whispered to himself that Mark was so cute. He sighed dreamingly and said goodnight to Mark. Mark’s laptop shut off shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan started developing feelings for Mark at this chapter


	4. Year: 1950

_> 11/8/2020<_

_> 1950<_

 

This was Mark’s 4th encounter with Ethan. Ethan was 23 and just broke up with her girlfriend. He learned that Ethan was bi, but he didn’t really show it around because most of the people around him were homophobic.

“So how was work?” Mark asked. Ethan was a manager at a fast food chain. After the world war, he quit being a soldier. He became a manager right after he turned 19.

“Oh! it was super great! More people were stopping by!” Ethan giggled. He was still bubbly. Mark enjoyed watching Ethan smile. He enjoyed listening to his laugh. “I’m proud of you,” Mark said, earning another giggle from Ethan.

“What about you?” Ethan asked.

“Oh, I only have school tomorrow. So I might not be on for a few hours,”

“Oh,” Ethan’s face dropped. Mark is going to miss a few years again, and he doesn’t even know when he’s gonna show up. “Cool! What’re you studying?”

“Biomedical Engineering,”

“What a smart man!” They shared a laugh.

He talked, joked, flirted again for hours. Mark wanted to talk to him more, he wanted to know him more before he’s gonna leave him for years in his timeline. He really didn’t want to leave.


	5. Year: 1958

_> 11/9/2020<_

_> 1958<_

 

The moment Mark was dismissed from school, he went to have a takeout from McDonald's and quickly headed home. His laptop was charging at home. Thankfully Tyler had an early dismissal and removed it before it could burn their apartment.

Ethan looked older now. He was 31 already. He had a wife, his firstborn. He was happy for him.

“How was school?”

“You sound like my dad, but it was fine,” Ethan laughed. No matter how old he is, you still found his laugh adorable.

His first born was announced to be a girl. Mark joked about being an uncle, and the two shared a laugh.

Ethan told Mark about his wife. He said he met at a coffee shop, kinda cliché. He told him he was no longer a manager at the old fast food chain, but a manager at a coffee place where he found his wife.

Mark was a bit jealous, but he knew he couldn’t have him anyway. They were like star-crossed lovers who were doomed with their timelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if the chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time! *sweats*


	6. Year: 1974

_> 11/12/2020<_

_> 1974<_

 

“Ethan, I’m so sorry I missed---“ Ethan was in tears. “Ethan, what’s wrong?”

“She died Mark,” Ethan sobbed. He was 47 now, he was two kids, and his wife just died. “Car accident,” he continued.

Mark’s heart dropped, watching his friend in tears. He wished he was there for him. He wished he could hug him through his dang laptop, but he can’t. Life was not fair.

Ethan looked at him. He saw those blue eyes, and the light behind it was no longer there. The light behind them started dying ever since his brother died. And now, there’s nothing anymore. They were lifeless blues.

Ethan looks at the mirror from top to bottom. He tried to smile, but they both knew it was pain. He spoke, his voice is shaky. “She always told me to get rid of this mirror, because it was old.” He laughed, but wasn’t joyful, it was bitter, faked.

Mark can hear a knock on Ethan’s door. Ethan waved goodbye to Mark. He didn’t want his kid to see him, of course. Mark waved back and shut his laptop off.

Tyler already knew about Ethan. He was confused at first, but when he heard that Dark did it. He got it quick. They knew Dark loved to mess with Mark, to make him suffer, but they didn’t understand this scheme.

Tyler asked what’s wrong. Mark told him Ethan’s wife just died from a car crash. Tyler patted his back and offered to go get ice cream to make him feel better at least. Mark agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst starts


	7. Year: 2002

_> 11/15/2020<_

_> 2002<_

 

Ethan was 75 now. His face was no longer smooth. His eyes were droopy and lifeless. Mark missed his gorgeous blue orbs.

This is the last Mark sees him before he dies. Mark realized this because he read a news article about a bakeshop owner that died in a car crash. It was Ethan’s daughter’s bakeshop. They were on their way to open the shop when the driver’s breaks stopped working.

Everyone was miserable that day. Ethan’s son survived. But Ethan and his daughter didn’t make it. Mark knew about this. It was his last day.

“I love you,” Mark finally said. Ethan smiled before he left with his daughter waiting for him.

Mark fought the tears that are about to stream down his face.

His screen went all black, and then returned to his normal desktop setting. No more Ethan waiting for him. He shut it off and placed it on his nightstand. Mark felt so weak. He pounded his fist on his bed.

“Damn it!” He cried. Mark wanted to warn him about his death, but he can’t. He can’t mess with time. He let the tears run down his face, he didn’t care. He started developing a crush on Ethan when he turned 17. His heart clenched when he saw him cry about being in the military. It pained him when he knew Ethan got married and had a wife. It pained him more when he knew Ethan was about to die and he can’t tell him anything about it. He finally said he loved him, and he was very much in pain.

“Mark?” He heard Tyler. He was in front of him. Tyler got worried when he heard Mark cursed. He stood up and brought Tyler in a hug. Tyler hugged back.

Mark told him about Ethan. It was this Ethan that died in the crash. Tyler offered to go to the cinema with him. Mark agreed.

This was Dark’s creation. He wanted Mark to suffer, and his plan was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i cried while making this


	8. Epilogue, Year: 2025, 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is the best wingman

**_> 2025< 5 years later on Mark’s timeline_ **

 

“Mark, you need to meet Ethan, he’s a friend from work.”

Mark shot up at his work the moment he heard the name, Ethan. He saw a boy, with blue dyed hair, whose sides were his natural browns. His eyes, Mark knew those eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes, like gleaming blue orbs.

“E-Ethan?”

“Uhh, hey!” Ethan stuttered. Mark knew that voice. Mark knew him!

“Ethan Nestor?” Mark tried again. He wanted to make sure before he hugs him.

“Yeah! How’d you know? I mean, Tyler must have told-“ Ethan was cut short when Mark hugged him. He was shocked at first but eventually hugged back. He felt Mark’s tears on his clothes. Mark pulled back to see Ethan. Tyler was just smirking at the background, watching them.

“Oh no! Don’t cry!” Ethan didn’t have a handkerchief around. He was panicking, so he used his fingers to wipe off the tears instead. Mark smiled at his touch, and Ethan smiled back.

 

Tyler left them alone to talk afterward.

“Do you believe in reincarnations?” Mark started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is 26  
> While Ethan is 22 going 23
> 
> Past Ethan's Son was about to have a baby around October 24  
> also past ethan died around june
> 
> Is it really the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, okay, sorry.
> 
> Mark was born in around 1991, which made him 21 from the start of the chapter.
> 
> Kudos would be nice


End file.
